Un cuento de navidadvampirico
by arcee93
Summary: ambientado en Luna Nueva, Edward regresa a pasar las navidades con su familia, recibiendo la visita de tres amables espiritus que le ayudaran a encontrar su espiritu navideño y a solventar cierta situación, como ven este es un UA, disfruten y... FELICES FIESTAS
1. Chapter 1

Si yo por aquí de nuevo :) a mis lectoras del fic de aniversario les pido mil disculpas U.U tengo los caps listos y en cuanto me llegue inspiración los subiré =) aquí les traigo un fic alimentado por mi gran espiritu navideño, esta ambientado en Luna Nueva, pero fuera del canon establecido por la grandiosa SM, la cual es dueña de nuestros vampiros favoritos, yo disfruto jugando con ellos y no gano nada con este fic, eso si eh? Dejen reviews =)

Capitulo 1: espiritu navideño

Edward Cullen había vuelto ese diciembre a casa, con su familia, para pasar las navidades juntos y no lastimar a Esme, solo por ello y no por ningún otro motivo superior.

El demacrado, ojeroso y sediento, vampiro abrazó a su padre y su madre y le dedicó una mueca por saludo a sus acaramelados hermanos.

-Edward...-le llamó la serena voz de Carlisle.

-¿qué?-inquirió él, talvez groseramente, porque el rubio doctor alzó una ceja inquisitivo.-lo siento padre.-se disculpó apenado.

-no pasa nada hijo, ven a mi estudio, necesitamos hablar.-respondió Carlisle.

Enfurruñado Edward siguió a su padre, intentando leer su mente, sin embargo, este lo bloqueba pensando en un interesante libro de anatomía.

-¿qué quieres Carlisle?-Edward solo quería ocultarse en su cuarto hasta el día de navidad.

-hijo, sientate.-le pidió siempre paternal Carlisle.

-listo, ahora me dirás, ¿qué quieres?-Edward miraba furioso al culpable de su eternidad.

-hablarte sobre la navidad hijo, ese tiempo de paz y amor, unión entre quienes se aman...

-es una fiesta humana Carlisle.-escupió Edward.-una fiesta idiota y sin sentido.

-es tiempo de caridad y perdon...-continuó Carlisle impasible.-deberías perdonarte a ti mismo, e ir a buscar a Bella.

-SI ES TIEMPO DE CARIDAD, ENTONCES HASME EL FAVOR DE MATARME, ASI CUMPLIRÁS TU CUOTA DE SOLIDARIDAD.-gritó Edward.

-Edward.-le llamó Carlisle dolido.

La puerta del estudio de Carlisle se abrió, rebelando a un sonriente Emmett con una gran, mejor dicho, gigante corona de pino, algo tosca, se notaba la había echo y decorado, a mano, el vampiro de pelo rizo.

-Feliz Navidad papá! Eddy.-gritó a pleno pulmón.-miren nuestra corona de navidad, la hice yo con mis manitas.-dijo orgulloso.

-esta hermosa.-le felicitó Carlisle.

-Tonterías.-gruñó Edward, saliendo del estudio, empujando a un dolido Emmett fuera de su camino, tirando la corono al suelo.

Esme había escuchado todo, en un segundo se materializó junto a Carlisle y lo abrazó apenada, Rosalie hizo otro tanto con Emmett y le ayudó a arreglar la maltrecha corona.

-tranquilo osito, te buscaré nuevos adornos y más ramas de pino para que la arregles, y la cabeza de Edward será el adorno central.-amenazó con un siseo, mirando hacia la habitación de Edward.

-shhh Rose, dale tiempo.-le pidió el siempre paciente Carlisle.

-vamos Rose.-la llamó Emmett con un sollozo oculto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Carlisle cerró la puerta de su estudio, y buscó entre sus cientos de libros, un antiguo y polvoriento volumen.

-es mi historia favorita.-le explicó a Esme.-es de Charles Dickens, Un Cuento de Navidad.

-leelo por favor, le pidió ella sentándose en su regazo, en un santiamen, todos los Cullen se congregaron alrededor de Carlisle, todos menos la obvia y gruñona excepción.

-Ejem bien.-sonrió Carlisle mirando a sus hijos orgulloso, sin embargo sentía un vacío en su corazón, por Edward.

Tiempo después...

-bien, ese es el final.-concluyó calidamente.

-es hermosa.-dijo Esme dandole un beso a Carlisle.

-huuuggg que soy un niño inocente.-se quejó Emmett.

-si claro...-secundaron todos riendo, entonces Alice tuvo una visión, todos la miraron ansiosos y cuando volvió a la realidad, solo articuló.

-Edward...no...Carlisle ayúdalo.

Y pese a que Alice solo llamó a Carlisle, todo un tropel de vampiros invadió la habitación del susodicho.

Y lo que encontraron era inconcebible para su estado vampirico, sobre su sofa, Edward parecía dormir, una mueca cruzaba su rostro, una mueca de espanto y dolor.

-Edward.-le llamó Carlisle arrodillandose a su lado, nunca en sus 300 años había oido de un vampiro dormido, pero Edward no parecía dormido, ni inconsciente, estaba sumido en una especie de pesadilla o frenesí.-Emmett, Jasper, revisen los alrededores.-ordenó el jefe del clan.-puede que sea obra de algún vampiro nómada con poderes.-Jazz y Emmett saltaron por la ventana.-Esme, ve a buscar alcohol en mi despacho y cualquier sustancia de olor fuerte, necesito despertar a Edward.

Alice y Rosalie observaban angustiadas a su hermano, Carlisle revisaba a Edward, buscando alguna señal, algún síntoma que le indicara que pasaba.

-no encontramos ningun rastro Carlisle.-informó marcial Jasper nada más llegar, Emmett asintió serio.

-aquí tienes amor.-dijo Esme, tendiendole a Carlisle, alcohol, lejía y cuanta sustancia de olor fuerte encontró.

Y Carlisle probó todas sin éxito, Edward ni reaccionaba a ellas.

-creo que se que le pasa.-dijo sosteniendole la mano, más fría de lo habitual, incluso para un vampiro.-sus ojos lucen negros y sedientos, apagados por completo, casi no hay ponzoña en su cuerpo, y su temperatura esta por debajo de los 10º C, muy lejos de los 15 o 20 usuales de un vampiro.

-pero...¿que tiene?-preguntó Esme preocupada.

-sufre de inanición, lleva meses sin cazar, y su cuerpo...

-pero, tu intentaste matarte de hambre Carlisle.-explotó Rose.-entonces ¿por qué Edward si esta desnutrido y enfermo?

-yo era neófito, aun tenía mi propia sangre en mi cuerpo, aun era fuerte.-explicó Carlisle paciente.-pero Edward no lo es, y lleva una dieta de sangre animal, es lógico que este asi de débil.-concluyó apenado.

-entonces cazaremos para él.-dijeron Alice, Emmett y Jazz, Rosalie rodó los ojos y se unió a ellos.

-cacen animales ligeros, nada de osos Emmett.-les instruyó Carlisle.

-nosotros nos quedaremos cuidandole.-informó Esme maternal acariciando el cabello cobrizo de su hijo.

Edward pov

Estaba recostado en mi sofa, cómodo y sereno, escuchando la acompasada voz de mi padre relatar "Un cuento de navidad"

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, hacía más de un siglo que no los sentía asi, era como si la voz de mi padre me arrullara para dormir, entonces mi sed desapareció y un intenso mareo me choqueó, intente llamar a Carlisle, intenté levantarme, sin éxito.

Todo se volvió negro, la oscuridad me tragó, jadeé asustado, como vampiro esto era sencillamente aterrador.

Bien :) final del primer cap, si dejan reviews tendran el siguiente dentro de poco :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: la dueña absoluta de la saga crepusculo es SM, yo solo juego e invento locuras con sus personajes =) no gano nada de ello.

Capítulo 2:visitas inesperadas.

Edward, se sentía vagar, no estaba seguro de si estaba despierto, incluso dudaba de su existencia, se encontraba en una especie de nada, solo flotaba.

Edward pov

Floto y floto sin cesar, la inmensa blancura que me rodea es aplastante, pero curiosamente no me siento incómodo, siento como si estuviera en la seguridad y privacidad de mi dormitorio.

Como si la Nada leyera mi mente, ¿irónico no? Se transformó en mi habitación, la imitaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle, incluso podía oir el crujido de las ramas del bosque; tan real y perfecta que entonces me pregunté ¿acaso no es esta mi habitación verdadera?

Me recosté en mi sofá y cerre los ojos, disfrutando de la soledad.

Soledad que fue interrumpida por una precencia, el sonido de ligeras cadenas arrastrandose por el suelo era perturbador.

-vaya...asi que aquí estas, sintiendo lástima por ti mismo.-dijo con voz aburrida, yo conocía esa voz.

Marco Vulturi.

Salté de mi sofá y caí en cuclillas, siseando, me había asustado de verdad.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté irguiendome, observé a Marco con interés, era translúcido casi gris, y arrastraba cadenas, metros y metros de cadenas que se me antojaban pesadas, incluso para un vampiro.

-vengo a advertirte joven Cullen.-dijo con voz de ultratumba.-acalla tus dudas.-ordenó al ver que le iba a interrumpir.-y escuchame con cuidado.

-lo haré.-aseguré preocupado.

-esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que es mi alma...

-no tenemos alma.-gruñí.

-QUE ME ESCUCHES.-gritó flotando sobre mi...esperen...¿flotando?

-eee...esta bien.-prometí.

-esto es lo que es mi alma joven Cullen, atada y apresada por estas cadenas que forjo en mi existencia...

-por matar humanos...-le reñí.

-en parte...-aseguró Marco.-pero te aseguro que el mayor peso lo llevan las desiciones que e tomado y mi vida en Volterra... Mi esposa Dídima fue asesinada... ¿Sabes cuan grande es el dolor de perder a tu pareja?-preguntó con un sollozo.

-lo se.-afirmé deprimido.

-no lo sabes, porque tu pareja esta viva, y la haces sufrir, en lugar de darle felicidad y amor.-me acusó con un huesudo y gris dedo amenazador.-tienes una familia que te adora, que te ama y lo se porque mi don es ver las relaciones entre las personas, y ¿qué haces con tan preciado regalo? ¡Los lastimas! Justo en estas fechas tan puras y especiales.-gritó molesto.

-tu también tienes familia.-le dije molesto, el no era quien para juzgar mi vida.

-yo no tengo relación alguna con los Vulturi, solo permanesco ahí, obligado, por el poder de Chelsea, Aro cree que no lo se, pero lo se y es tan abrumador, tan terrible no tener libertad Y TU LA TIENES Y TE REGODEAS EN TU SUFRIMIENTO, EDWARD; SI NO CAMBIAS ESTE SERÁ EL FUTURO DE TU ALMA, CARGARÁS AQUELLAS CADENAS DE SUFRIMIENTO QUE HAS CREADO EN TU EXISTENCIA, POR TU ABSOLUTA y ABSURDA CULPA EDWARD...

Me aterré, no tenemos alma...pero si la tenemos no quiero que arrastre esas kilometricas cadenas, no es justo.

-dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar tan triste final?-pregunté cabizbajo.

-si... Esta noche...te visitaran tres espíritus, escúchalos, has lo que te digan...o tus cadenas serán más largas y sin sentido que las mías...-dijo desvaneciendose, así como su voz.

Anda ya, pensé ya recuperado del susto, debí tomarme algun puma enfermo, ¿Marco Vulturi aconsejandome? Y ¿por qué esto me suena a esa historia de Charles Dickens?

Seguro me alimenté de alguna ardilla que pasaba por mi cuarto y escuché la historia de labios de Carlisle y ahora deliro en mi cama, si, debe ser eso.

O quizas...era tanta la sed que sucumbí y ahora estoy inconsciente en mi habitación tras haber escuchado el cuento completo y todo lo que acaba de pasar es real.

Carlisle pov

Edward estaba cada vez más pálido, incluso para ser vampiro, ¿dónde estarán Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie?

-amor.-me llamó Esme con una nota de maternal preocupación en su voz.

-¿si cariño?-pregunté dirigiendo toda mi atención hacia ella mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿se pondrá bien?-preguntó acariciandole el rostro a Edward.

-lo estará tan pronto tome algo de sangre.-respondí serio.-y cuando lo haga asi sea a rastras entre Emmett y yo lo llevaremos a cazar con regularidad.

En el bosque...

Jasper pov

Sangre, sed, el puma que Emmett lleva sobre sus hombros huele tan bien...para ser animal.

De la boca del puma penden algunas gotas de sangre, ruedan por sus bigotes, tiemblan con los movimientos de Emmett, brillan, carmesí...

Emmett pov

Oh dios mio, Jasper acaba de robar el puma de Edward, y acaba de dejarlo más seco que una pasa, Carlisle me matará, seré solo una estatua sin cabeza en la sala de la mansión, no pude llevar el tonto puma para su hijo vampiro favorito.

Perdo Edward esta mal, espero que las chicas tengan más suerte.

-lo siento.-se disculpó Jasper, las olas de culpabilidad que emanaba me estaban desquiciando.

-anda ya, vamos a cazar algo más.-gruñí dándole un golpe en el brazo.-mientras más rápido terminemos esto antes se recuperará Eddy y podré burlarme del único vampiro desmayado! JAJAJA

Edward pov

Volví a recostarme en mi sofá, cerré mis ojos y dejé mi mente en blanco, para analizar mejor todo este embrollo.

¿Bella estaría bien si regresaba?

¿sería Feliz?

¿era feliz sin mi?

¿tan idiota e sido con mi familia?

No, definitivamente Bella no estaría mejor si regresaba, estaría en peligro, seguramente me odiaría si regresaba o talvez ya me había reemplazado, una ola de celos me estrujó mi muerto corazón, no, no volveré, Bella esta ahora a salvo.

Y no e sido idiota con mi familia, son unos vampiros entrometidos que desbordan demasiados buenos sentimientos y justo ahora no necesito me anden compadeciendo.

Justo cuando empecé a pensar mal de mi familia una luz, brillante, dorada y pura atravezó mis párpados, ¿quien me molestaba ahora? ¿Emmett y su inutil linterna de colores?

-¡déjame en paz Emmett!-grité abriendo los ojos.

Pero no era Emmett, la luz venía de un ser completamente luminoso, vestido con una túnica blanca que también brillaba por si sola, me incorporé de un salto, y lo escudriñé con la mirada y mi don.

No podía leerle la mente.

Pero mis ojos me mostraron a quien menos me esperaba, aunque ahora que lo veía bien...todo encajaba, su personalidad era luminosa, asi que...si esto es ese absurdo cuento de navidad, es lógico él sea el fantasma de mi pasado.

N/A:tatan! Quien sera? Quien creen que es el fantasma de la navidad pasada? =)


End file.
